Blind
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "Love is blind; Friendship closes its eyes." -Unknown. Acexi.


Blind

_"Love is blind; Friendship closes its eyes." -Unknown. Acexi._

* * *

When you are friends with someone, you close your eyes to their imperfections. I don't mean that you ignore the imperfections, but it comes with their friendship. And friendship is a greater kind of love, in a way, because they're there for you, even if your "love" isn't. I've lost count of how many times that's happened to Ace and I.

After all, we're young, we're famous, he's brilliant in my opinion and he always says how pretty I am, so why wouldn't we date people? Unfortunately, the dating game has never gone well for me. Of course, there's been a couple of guys who haven't cheated on me, or dumped me, but I just couldn't connect with them.

Why anyone would dump Ace, I don't know, but girls seem to do it a lot. He's a great guy. Sure, he has his flaws -he can be overprotective, sometimes he refuses to discuss certain things (like his parents, they died when he was little), and his nasty temper, although it rarely shows itself- but he also has a lot of good qualities too; he's brave, kind, funny and considerate. Especially kind.

We're out on the balcony, a favourite spot of ours, just for the view and the fresh air, and he's holding me in his arms while I cry my eyes out. Stupid cheating boyfriend.

Looking back on it, I don't know exactly how we became friends in the first place. It probably initially started because we were both bunnies, so we had some common ground with each other when the team first formed. We also had some basic fighting blood in us; I was pretty talented because of gymnastics, and I grew up with a lot of older brothers, so naturally I got toughened up a bit. He had been a stunt double, so he was used to getting beat up and thrown around, and he also knew some martial arts too. Funnily enough, we had both met each other in the training room during the first day in the tower.

_I had been lying in bed for a few hours. It was the first day in the tower, and I trying to fall asleep again since I was still tired and it was early, when I finally gave in and got up. There was no way I'd fall asleep again. I headed to the kitchen (after getting lost two times), grabbed a granola bar and I made my way to the training room. To my surprise, the other bunny, Ace (everybody had introduced themselves last night before bed) was already in there and kicking robot butt. When the doors slid open, I stood there, feeling awkward, as he looked at me as the last robot fell to the floor._

_"Hi," I said weakly. "Sorry, I'll go-"_

_"Nah, it's fine. I'm done anyway. Were you going to train?" he said casually. His friendly tone gave me confidence._

_"Uh, yeah." Pause. "You're really good, by the way," I added. I felt myself blush slightly._

_"Thanks," he said and walked towards me. "Are you good, at fighting?"_

_"Uh, not really at fighting, but at gymnastics," I replied. "I wish I could do that kick-flip thing you did, that was really cool." I was feeling more comfortable, and he seemed pretty nice._

_"I could teach you, if you want," he offered, smiling._

_"Okay," I said smiling softly. Maybe this would be better than I thought._

The memory made me smile a little, despite my heartbreak. I hiccoughed and sniffled a few times, before I was calm again. "Thanks Ace," I said, although I blushed a little. He was one of the only people I felt I could cry in front of, and I knew it never made his respect for me waver; one of the things I love about him.

"Anytime Lex," he said, and he smiled. Instantly his smile made me happier. "So, what do you wanna do now?"

"I think there's some ice cream in the freezer," I said, and I stood up, offering him a hand that he took. "Does that sound good?" He nodded and we headed to the kitchen. Ace had a strong love for ice cream, one that I only partially shared, but it was something we enjoyed doing when we had a day off, which wasn't that common. Often we would head into the city together, and go to this awesome little ice cream shop. Even though we weren't able to go too often, everyone there knew us and treated us like family. Ace and I always seemed to have an unofficial contest to see who could eat the most. I had only ever won once, and I think he let me, but whenever I tease him about it, he always insists that I "won fair and square". I think he knew I wasn't have the best day that time, since I was feeling pretty homesick. He always knows just how to cheer me up. It was nice, spending time one on one.

I pulled a tub of chocolate ice cream, and another of vanilla from the freezer and placed them on the counter. Ace gets the bowls out next, and I get the spoons. He takes a big scoop of chocolate, and an equally large size of vanilla. I do the same, except my scoops are smaller than his. Before, I was a die-hard lover of just vanilla, but ever since he convinced me to try chocolate and vanilla together, I've never gone back.

"So, is this a competition?" he asked me. I smirked at him.

"What do you think?" And so the competition begins, and he wins. Feeling full of ice cream, I looked at the clock hanging on the wall. "Man, it's already one in the morning."

Ace shrugged. "I don't think any of us are really going to go to bed soon." I laughed.

"True."

"Say Lex," Ace said slowly. "That guy you were dating, what did he look like?"

I sighed, a little exasperated but I also feel relieved. Ace can be overprotective, but it's also nice to know he's always looking out for me. "Ace you are not threatening him."

"I'm not! I just want to have a little talk with him, that's all."

I raised my eyebrows at him. "Really, 'cause the last time you had a 'little talk' with one of my exes he peed his pants."

"Not my fault he had a weak bladder," Ace mumbled, although he's trying not to smile. "And I don't wanna talk about bladders...I just hate it when guys hurt you Lex."

"Not all guys," I reminded him. "Not the team. Not you."

He smiled softly, taking this as compensation. "I'd never do anything to hurt you, or let anything hurt you."

"I know Ace." I smiled at him, and realize how lucky I am to have him in my life. "So, what do we do now?"

"Train to work off the pounds we just gained?" he joked.

I laughed. "No, we'll work them off tomorrow, and we train all the time."

"Dance?"

"Dance? What made you think of that?"

"I dunno, maybe I just happen to have some very excellent moves?" He busted a move, laughing, and I giggled.

"Uh, I think you should keep those 'moves' hidden...like, for _forever_," I said and we laughed again.

"Well, I do have another idea."

"Okay, shoot."

"You're going to have to wear a blindfold," he said and smiled. I looked at him, suspicious.

"A blindfold, why?"

"If I tell you that it'll ruin the surprise." He took a thick strip of cloth from his jean pocket.

"How long have you had that in your pocket, I mean, who carries a _blindfold _in their pocket?" Only Ace would do it, wouldn't he?

"I've been wanting to show you this for a while Lex, but there has to be special circumstances. Now c'mon, just wear it?"

I sighed. "Fine, but this better be worth it."

.:AxL:.

I have absolutely no idea where he was taking me. He had led me down a few hallways, and up the elevator. I could full the cool night air, which was a nice change from earlier today, which was really hot.

"Okay," he said gently, somewhere from behind me. "You can look." I slipped the blindfold off, and let it hang loosely around my neck. I gasped, because the scene that unfolded in front of me was beautiful. The sun was rising, the normally purple sky orange, with pink mixed it, and it bathed everything in its orange glow. We sat down, side by side

"So this is what you meant by 'special circumstances'," I said, and I smiled at him. He shrugged, humble as ever, and grinned. And I suddenly realize something. I've been closing my eyes to his imperfections, therefore to him, to some extent all this time, never seeing how he's probably the sweetest and best guy I'll ever meet. Friendship closes its eyes, and I can't believe how blind I've been all this time. "Thanks, for showing me this."

"I know you've always wanted to see a sunrise, just never really got the chance to," Ace replied. I smiled, touched even more now. I must have told him that almost three years ago, and he had remembered. How could I never noticed him this way before? A matter of time, I suppose. I just wish I had noticed this sooner, before all those vile girls broke his heart.

I sighed, and he looked at me, concerned. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"No, no," I said quickly. "Just...thinking 'bout stuff."

"What sort of stuff?"

"Love," I said quietly. I knew Ace wouldn't disregard it as foolish or silly, but because it was about, well, him, I felt a little nervous.

"Love is a delicate thing. Easy to fall into, hard to forget, and easy to be broken by," he said simply. I softly smiled. Only he would say something so profound, but not realize it.

"I just feel angry with myself, because there's been this incredible person right in front of me, and I never really noticed before..." I trailed off, staring at him. Did he look, almost, disappointed?

"Well, you should go tell that person," he said...sadly?

"You know I've never been good with words," I mumbled vaguely, thinking hard. Disappointed, sad. Did he-? He cheers me up, remembers small things, does -does he love me?

"Then show them," he suggested.

I took a deep breath, shut my eyes, thinking _now or never, _and kissed him. I felt sparks, instantly. A lot of sparks. I must be blushing furiously, and I was about to pull away, regretting the decision, when I realized he was kissing me back, he wasn't pulling away, he liked me back! He cupped my face with one hand, the other wrapping around my waist, pulling me closer. I put a hand on the back of his head, the other wrapping around his torso. This was a dream, this was bliss...this was Ace, this was love.

Friendship may close its eyes, but love is blind, and I'm so glad I can see clearly now.


End file.
